January 6, 2011 Superstars results
The January 6, 2011 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it will be taped at the Tucson Convention Center in Tucson, Arizona on January 4, 2011. This will be the 91st Superstars and the first of 2011. Summary On the Dec. 9 edition of “WWE Superstars,” Tyler Reks defeated JTG in a knock–down, drag–out brawl. But the Brooklyn Superstar wasn't content to live with that loss, so he challenged his destructive rival to a rematch tonight. Leaving his usual flashy maneuvers behind, JTG came at the big man like a street fighter, battering him with an endless series of punches and kicks. The offensive barrage was not enough to stop the “Dreadlocked Demolition Man” though. In the end, Reks executed a destructive Burning Hammer to score his second victory over JTG. A native of Queens, N.Y., Curt Hawkins has all the arrogance and bravado of a kid raised on the streets of a rough neighborhood. But the brash SmackDown Superstar has had a tough time backing up his big mouth in the ring in recent weeks. Hawkins’ woes continued tonight as he ran into a brick wall named Chris Masters. Shaking off every hit Hawkins threw at him, the powerful Superstar finally captured his opponent in the dreaded Master Lock for an incredible win. No strangers to one another, Yoshi Tatsu and Zack Ryder have clashed on “WWE Superstars” numerous times before, so each competitor knew what to expect going into this hard-hitting bout. High octane from the get go, the match saw the talented young Superstars trading devastating strikes and brutal submissions maneuvers for 10 solid minutes. But just when it looked like The Long Island Loudmouth's vicious mean streak was leading him to victory, a well-timed kick from Tatsu found the mark and put Ryder down for the 1-2-3. On a recent edition of Raw, Tyson Kidd made it clear to Daniel Bryan that he wants to take his United States Championship. In tonight's “WWE Superstars” main event, the arrogant Kidd may have earned an opportunity to compete for that title when he pinned Bryan in a heated tag team bout. Forming a surprisingly strong alliance with the snide Ted DiBiase, the Hart Dungeon-trained Superstar struggled with the powerful Mark Henry in the early part of the match, but used any underhanded trick he could pull out to survive. Finally, after interference from DiBiase distracted The World's Strongest Man, Kidd was able to avoid Bryan's LeBell Lock and connect with a fisherman's neckbreaker for an impressive win. Results ; ; *Tyler Reks defeated JTG (6:04) *Chris Masters defeated Curt Hawkins (3:33) *Yoshi Tatsu defeated Zack Ryder (4:56) *Ted DiBiase & Tyson Kidd (w/ Maryse) defeated Daniel Bryan & Mark Henry (12:43) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Tyler Reks v JTG File:January 6, 2011 Superstars.1.jpg File:January 6, 2011 Superstars.2.jpg File:January 6, 2011 Superstars.3.jpg File:January 6, 2011 Superstars.4.jpg Curt Hawkins v Chris Masters January 6, 2011 Superstars 5.jpg January 6, 2011 Superstars 6.jpg January 6, 2011 Superstars 7.jpg January 6, 2011 Superstars 8.jpg January 6, 2011 Superstars 9.jpg January 6, 2011 Superstars 10.jpg Divas Superstars 1-6-11 1.jpg Superstars 1-6-11 2.jpg Superstars 1-6-11 3.jpg Superstars 1-6-11 4.jpg See also *WWE Superstars External links *Superstars #91 results Category:2011 television events